randomrockersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Daimon Cray/WTHISCS
For those who need to catch up. Episode One Mini comes in PS's mid-western style ranch. Just by looking at it, you can tell how rich PS is. PS returns from toweling off. She has a diaphonous white dress on. PS has water dripping down her black hair. Min accuses her of killing his father, when Soupness comes in and says, "You just are mad because OUR land is bigger than yours." He wants to know why Min and his family are trying to beat up rich people. Carmen comes in with a purple velvet thingy and points a gun to Min's head. Mick hates on Master CLU. Now, I come in with a BB, and Carmen admits to killing off Min's father so SHE could have all the money in the world. And in comes Master CLU, who lifts up a roman urn, his biceps flexing in the dark. He throws the urn. He asks why we are squabbling over land when ISO's endanger the earth with nukes. A catfight goes on. The scene changes. For some reason we are in a garden. We find out that though Mick is in love with Carmen, fates have sworn him to another. Flynn bursts in on his bike like a spanish matador, dueling Master CLU for my love. Master CLU's pex get all glisteny with sweat. While this is happening, DragonFree's real parents come in, saying, "Oh my user, DF, who are these people?" Soupness says, "DF, your parents are such CARDS! Do you want to play bingo on my 5th favorite yacht? 1, 2, 3, and 4 are at the docks." Aeryka enters. And Aeryka and Flynn admit to being partners in the scheme to undermine Master CLU as epic dictator. Because, if he can't wear a shirt, hows he supposed to run the grid? Episode Two Minifig apoligez to PS. She goes, "OK." Mick says to "Carmen, Carmen, my sweet, will you have me back?" She says, "NO. After you treat me like salami, why should I even LOOK at you?" He says, "But Carmen, dear, sweet Carmen, I can't live without you. I'll be miserable." She grins and says, "Let me put you out of your misery." With a crack of the gun, it is finished. The tortured soul that was Mick is no more. His blood spills out over the land. The only thing the others say comes from DC's Master CLU. He goes, "Strange chizz, man." DC hands him a shirt and he puts it back on. DF says "I hear sirens." Suddenly, the peaceful air of the midwestern estate is split by the sound of a police car approaching. DC's Master CLU says, "What's going on?" Aeryka replies, "You IDIOT! It's police sirens! We gotta hide the evidence!" Everyone picks up Mick's stone cold body. Suddenly, a figure emerges from the car. He says, "This junk never happens at Nookipedia." It's none other than SA! He looks at Flynn and says, "You still haven't gotten the rogue program in chains?" Soupness says, "So noone wants to PLAY?????" SA says some junk. DC says, A good catholic never says THOSE words. SA says, I ain't a Catholic. Clu, you got 1 minute to get yo hide offa this land. PS says, this is my land. You can't do this! Then, SA shows PS a document where it shows that he bought this land. He says, Now all you fleabags had bettah leave NOW! SCRAM! Suddenly, two shots ring out. A99 apears. SA leans back in suprise. Suddenly, tanks appear. They flatten AKA and Flynn. PS says, We gotta move! So all of a sudden, John Forsythe appears. Episode Three Everyone runs. For hours. There are numb legs. Painful glutes. Master CLU's rock-hard abs. (note: DC said that.) and a mystery no one may be able to solve. Suddenly, we stop at a gas station. Soupness: What is a Han-Dee Hugo? Clu: I don't know. Is there water there? Dragonfree: (pants) I don't know but I need water and NOW! PS: Uhh, yah? A sudden rush into the store. DC: Uhh, guys? Where's Carmen and Minifig? PS: Everyone search EVERYWHERE for them and hurry! A toxic gas gets into the air and the crew gets knocked out. Areyka, Flynn, and A99 toss the four into a pick-up truck and quickly drove away. MEANWHILE...... ' ''Carmen wakes up in the corner of a mysterious room from a deep sleep finding a black eye and scratches all over her arm and a swollen black and blue ankle '''Carmen: Where am I? Hello? Anyone here? SA: I'm with you Carmen. Carmen: SA? Where am I? What happened to me? How did I get this black eye, swollen ankle, and all these scratches? How did I get here? SA: You ask too many questions. I like that babe! Now hush up and........(moves towards Carmen's lips) Carmen: (screams) WHAT IS WORNG WITH YOU! GET AWAY. ''SA leans into Carmen and they start kissing. Minifig walks in to see this and Carmen trying to get away. '' Minifig: STOP! SA: Come on Minifig I was in the middle of something. Go away. (moves over to Minifig) Carmen: Minifig! Carmen tries to go over to Minifig and can't get up. Minifig notices her ankle messed up. Minifig kicks SA (where boys should NOT be kicked) and picks up Carmen. Minifig: I am getting you out of here. We are getting you to a hospital. Carmen: 'Thanks for saving me (kisses Minifig on the cheek) ''Minifig and Carmen find a forest and the two went in and looked for a place to sit down. The two start making out. '''MEANWHILE...... CLU: Has anyone noticed it's really quiet? PS: Yes. It's nice, right? CLU: I like cities better. DC: I was a leash child. CLU: What's that? Aeryka and Flynn: We've got you guys now! Dragonfree: I thought you were dead! The crew sees A99 on a lab bed with a mind control helmet on making her become one of them Dragonfree: What are you doing to her? Next time see what happens to Carmen, Minifig and A99. Will Minifig and Carmen become a couple? Or will SA get Carmen to be his girlfriend? Find out next time in What the heck is this... episode 4! Category:Blog posts